The structures of flow control devices are generally known in the fluid control art. An essential working part of such devices is a control element which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use. A known form of such a control element is a metal plate with an orifice therethrough. Such a device must be installed between two flanges to which a fluid conduit is attached. This requires extra labor as well as a multiplicity of parts involved. A somewhat simpler type of device is a metal or plastic cone with a hole at the apex of the cone. Such devices are generally pressed fitted into the flow conduit but unless restricted from movement by some external clamping means are subject to being forced down the conduit by the flow of the fluid therein.
It is, accordingly, one object of the invention disclosed herein to provide a flow restricting device having a minimum number of parts, particularly those external to the flow conduit at which point the system can develop leaks.
It is a further object of this invention, to provide a flow restricting device which is easily manufactured and assembled while reducing the weight of the assembly as compared to conventional restricting methods.